falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Automated surface to air missile
(hostile) (friendly) }} An automated surface to air missile (ASAM) is a large missile launcher turret. They are located at several Brotherhood of Steel locations. Background The Brotherhood of Steel installed these missile batteries at some of their bases and at Fort Defiance. At the fort they also installed a sonic generator to lure scorchbeasts in order to kill them, hoping to eradicate them. They killed many but scorchbeasts kept coming at a steady rate. The Brotherhood powered the ASAMs at Fort Defiance from Thunder Mountain power plant, and after Thunder Mountain fell the main array of ASAMs at the fort went offline, spelling the end of the Brotherhood in Appalachia. Characteristics ASAMs are very effective against scorchbeasts. They are the best tool for low level players and single players to defeat them. They will also attack other ranged enemies. They must be protected from melee attackers. An ASAM will usually be found non-working. When the player interacts with it, they are given the option to repair it. Repair requires steel (8), circuitry (1), gears (2), and oil (2). In a battle with a scorchbeast, the ASAM will usually be attacked by Scorched or other enemies in addition to the scorchbeast. The player must protect it and may need to repair it during the battle. Locations * Fort Defiance has an ASAM in front of the main entrance. It is used in the event Line in the Sand, which gives a good introduction to ASAMs. * Forward Station Alpha, in the northwest Cranberry Bog, has two ASAMs * Firebase Major, on the northern edge of the Cranberry Bog, has two ASAMs. Southeast of the base is a fissure site to lure scorchbeasts from. * Firebase LT, just east of Firebase Major, also has two ASAMs. South of this base is an unmarked fissure. It does not show on the map or on the compass. It is very close to Firebase LT, look for the smoke rising. * Survey camp Alpha, south of Watoga, has one ASAM. There is a fissure southeast of the camp. * Firebase Hancock, in the southwestern part of the Cranberry Bog, has one ASAM. The event Surface to Air can occur at any of the locations except Fort Defiance. The event will start with the ASAM(s) operational and a scorchbeast nearby. Notes If the player character lets an ASAM defeat a scorchbeast without personally damaging it, they will not receive experience points nor will they be able to loot the carcass. Similarly, no point is awarded during Officer on Deck if a scorchbeast or any other qualifying enemy is killed by an ASAM unless the player character has also damaged it. The events Line in the Sand and Surface to Air can be completed without directly attacking the scorchbeasts and rewards will be given for the event but the player character will not be able to loot the carcass of any scorchbeast that they did not directly damage. Category:Fallout 76 world objects